


La Huaca de la Luna

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Halloween, Historia, M/M, Moche, Perdido, Peru, Terror, Violencia, arqueología, huaca de la luna, huesos, sacrificio, templo, viaje por las sombras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Halloween se celebra de una forma distinta en el Campamento Mestizo. Buscando un poco de intimidad y calma, Will Solace pide a su novio Nico Di Angelo que le explique una historia de terror. Pero lo que consigue en su lugar es inesperado y muy revelador.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	La Huaca de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Shot escrito para el 29º Reto Literario de Mundo Yaoi. Historia basado en hechos reales sacados de un artículo científico llamado "ESQUELETOS HUMANOS DE LA PLAZA 3C DE HUACA DE LA LUNA" (se encuentra en google tal cual si copian y pegan el título). Lo estudié durante mis años de arqueóloga.

Will Solace paseaba tranquilamente por la playa del Campamento Mestizo. Un magnífico atardecer donde lo más violento que había ocurrido, por una vez, había sido un semidiós perdiendo el control de su carro de guerra entrenando. Con un gran sentimiento de calma y con el calendario del año en la cabeza, se le ocurrió que podría pedirle algo a su novio.

Nico Di Angelo no era la alegría de la huerta, precisamente. Lo de las festividades no era lo suyo. Ni ser social. Teniendo en cuenta que los pocos semidioses que no se habían ido ya a sus hogares para estudiar en el instituto o la universidad estaban preparando algunas pequeñas decoraciones para Halloween (pero no esqueletos, porque nadie se atrevía a siquiera poner algo que tuviera que ver con el hijo de Hades en medio del campamento), Will había pensado que podría usar esa noche como excusa para pasar un rato romántico juntos, lejos de la poca fiesta que se organizara.

Y para qué engañarse, era muy difícil sacarle un poco de cariño a la oscuridad personificada y Will, con tantas nuevas responsabilidades, necesitaba un abrazo. Sólo esperaba que no pusiera la misma cara que una imagen que vio de casualidad por internet hace años, en el que un ser semihumano miraba con asco a alguna parte con las palabras «infinito desprecio» escritas debajo. Sería muy típico de él.

Por ello, le pidió a su novio que después de la cena fueran a dar una vuelta en privado para celebrarlo. Dejaron a los más pequeños con Quirón explicando pequeñas historietas inocuas de la Antigua Grecia y se sentaron cerca del lago.

—Pensaba que era sólo yo el que huía de estas cosas —dijo Di Angelo, nada más sentarse.

—Bueno, no huyo, te acompaño en tu huida, más bien —comentó Will—. Que cuenten historias para niños en una fecha señalada como esta me gusta, pero a ti no te va. No voy a dejar a mi novio solo en Halloween, ¿verdad?

—¿Te das cuenta de que yo solo podría organizar mi propio Halloween? Público incluido —bromeó, aunque Will no le rio la gracia.

—¡Claro que me doy cuenta! Y por eso estoy aquí, para que no te desplomes mientras lo intentas.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de perseguirme para que no use mis poderes? Estoy bien —se quejó el hijo de Hades, aunque sin mucho tono. Era una batalla perdida.

—Nunca. Quiero a mi novio sano.

—Lo estoy.

—No es verdad.

Di Angelo rodó los ojos y prefirió dejar el tema.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tenías pensado para esta noche? A parte de darte aires de sanador universal.

—Pues había pensado en contar alguna historia de terror. Aunque yo no me sé ninguna…

—Quieres que te cuente una historia de terror —repitió Nico, escéptico, mirando a su novio a los ojos—. Creo que sólo con nuestras experiencias podrían hacer una peli de sangre, huesos y miembros cortados, ¿no crees?

—Ahora que lo dices sí —pensó Will—. ¡Pero no quiero oír nada de nosotros! Sólo quiero conmemorar Halloween con una buena historia.

Di Angelo negó con la cabeza, pero entendió lo que Will intentaba: esos atisbos de vida normal que a veces intentaban conseguir cuando podían pasar más de quince días en el Campamento Mestizo sin que una crisis divina amenazara con acabar con la existencia de los semidioses y la humanidad a corto plazo.

—Está bien, te daré un pequeño cuento de terror. —Se acercó y le tomó del mentón fingiendo una mirada apagada y una sonrisa peligrosa—. Si no te importa que sea una historia real, claro.

Will se encogió de hombros, con aplomo.

—Dicen que las mejores historias son las que se basan en hechos reales. Asústame, Huesitos.

—Si me vuelves a llamar así mi padre va a tener visita sorpresa de un hijo de Apolo.

—No me lo creo —se rio—. Anda, empieza y no te molestaré más.

* * *

A pesar de que me has dicho que explique un cuento que no tenga que ver con nosotros, voy a hacerlo.

Ya conoces mi época de huir del Campamento. Mientras lloraba por la muerte de mi hermana descubrí mis poderes. Hice muchos viajes por las sombras sin pensarlo. Tan buen punto podía estar en China como en Europa o Estados Unidos.

Cuando ya empezaba a encontrarle un poco la medida e intenté volver a la costa este de Estados Unidos aterricé de lleno en un campamento de cíclopes en plena noche. Fue un milagro que no aterrizara en su olla hirviendo en el fuego.

—¡Semidiós!

—¡Comida!

—¡Ni se os ocurra tocarle! Este valdría el peso de todos juntos en oro si se lo llevamos a Cronos.

El más grandote resultó ser el más listo y entré en pánico absoluto. Estaba agotado, pero no dudé en usar otro viaje por las sombras para escapar. No les di tiempo ni de acercarse.

Aterricé en un lugar a cielo abierto. Se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la luna, con menos dificultad a lo que la ciudad me había acostumbrado. Estaba agotado y sólo quería tener una noche tranquila para descansar, pero me forcé a levantarme y buscar un sitio más aceptable que no fuera el suelo arcilloso en el que me encontraba.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar cualquiera. En la falda de una montaña que parecía una duna convertida en piedra y rodeado de muros derruidos hasta su base en un sitio bastante alto, aquel lugar me parecía de todo menos apacible. Estaba en un desierto. Vi una ciudad a pocos kilómetros, así que me figuré que debía de estar en las ruinas de alguna ciudad antigua famosa.

Nada de aquello me importaba en realidad. Era información para salir de allí, sólo tenía que acercarme a la ciudad.

Y di un paso. Al instante, noté todo lo que había debajo de mis pies y me quedé congelado de miedo. Decenas de huesos, esqueletos enteros y dispersos, algunos hasta atados aún, todos enterrados bajo mis pies sin ningún tipo de cuidado y lamentándose. Se estaban lamentando de su suerte, de una muerte horrible. Mis poderes recién descubiertos me estaban creando un radar de cadáveres mutilados, desmembrados, aplastados, degollados, y cada vez alzaban más la voz hacia mí pidiéndome justicia y venganza.

—¡¡Dejadme en paz!! —grité.

Pero mis propias pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi hermana Bianca me asaltaron y fue como echar una cerilla a un charco de gasolina. A mi alrededor los huesos empezaron a brotar del suelo, creando agujeros como un nido de hormigas, mientras se recomponían para formar esqueletos enteros. Me caí de espaldas cuando uno empezó a recomponerse delante de mí: salió su cráneo únicamente, y lo poco que quedaba de su esqueleto estaba esparcido por aquella sala, que no tendría un tamaño mayor que dos cabañas del Campamento Mestizo. Todas sus extremidades.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí…? —musité, antes de echar a correr hacia el lado opuesto.

Sin manera de convencerles de que no me siguieran o de defenderme, me limité a correr, bajando niveles de aquel enorme edificio. Era una auténtica pirámide al descubierto. Tardé varios minutos y un par de vueltas en atisbar una enorme rampa que bajaba hasta la base, donde había una gran plaza y, cómo no, la única puerta del sitio bien cerrada.

Con el corazón a mil, me di la vuelta a medio descenso. Los esqueletos a medio recomponer se habían parado al inicio de la rampa. No dejé de correr por ello, pero me alivió darme cuenta de que o era más rápido que ellos, o lo que fuera que les pasó les impedía salir de la zona alta de la pirámide.

Sin dejar de echar vistazos a los esqueletos en la distancia, me aseguré de que aquella puerta estaba cerrada. Por desgracia, lo estaba. Pero vi rótulos informativos en varios idiomas (que mi vista emborronada y la poca luz me impidieron identificar), así que aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un yacimiento arqueológico trabajado y preparado para abrir a visitas. La última vez que había mirado era viernes, así que recé para que alguien abriera la mañana siguiente y me dejara salir.

—Me llevarán a comisaría. Tendré que viajar de nuevo —me dije, como si hablara a los muertos vivientes. Ellos seguían parados allí arriba—. ¡¡Largaos!! ¡¡No os he hecho nada!!

El horror de tener aquellas criaturas con ganas de matarme no lo suficientemente lejos de mí me impidió dormir en toda la noche, pero me harté de llorar, esperando a que Bianca volviera o que desaparecieran y pudiera quedarme solo y más tranquilo.

Sólo por mantener mi cabeza ocupada con algo lógico y que no me doliera, pensé en esos esqueletos. Mi mente había captado que algunos aún tenían ataduras en manos o pies. Todos tenían golpes en alguna parte y, aunque no pude verlo claramente, mi habilidad sobre los muertos también me dijo que habían sido degollados.

—Es un altar de sacrificios —musité. A pesar de todo, me sentí un poco mal por las víctimas de quienquiera que hubiera mandado allí.

Hacia el amanecer, los esqueletos se marcharon. Me desplomé y me quedé dormido por fin.

Ya sabes cómo va esto de dormir siendo semidiós: o no sueñas, o tienes pesadillas horribles sobre tu futuro. En mi caso agradecí que se tratara de lo primero. Cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos caía un sol de justicia y dos hombres morenos me zarandeaban en un idioma que no reconocía del todo.

Como si hubieran sido los mismos esqueletos, grité:

—¡¡Alejaos de mí!! —Y me arrinconé contra el muro exterior. Me intentaron hablar, pero les entendí a medias. Yo miré hacia el final de la rampa. Ningún esqueleto a la vista—. No acabo de comprender…

Me figuré que era español, pero no era el español que había oído por Europa. Y siendo italiano puedo entender cosillas, pero no estaba en ninguna condición de tener una conversación cruzando dos lenguas románicas al mismo tiempo. Esperé en silencio, mientras aquellos dos hombres llamaban por teléfono a alguien.

Quise hacer uno de mis viajes y así ahorrarles el problema, pero mi cuerpo no obedeció mis órdenes. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que me dolía todo el cuerpo y de que no había comido ni bebido en doce horas. Mi cuerpo estaba diciendo basta.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí a la espera. Apenas me enteré de nada hasta que me dieron algo de comida. Sé que la policía vino, pero otra persona decidió ocuparse de mí. Esa persona me llevó en coche hasta un apartamento. Me habló en inglés durante el viaje, pero no retenía nada.

Hasta que no pegué el primer bocado a un sándwich vegetal no empecé a sentirme en mi sitio. Enfoqué por fin: tenía un hombre ya anciano delante de mí, con un rostro tranquilo y una mirada como caída.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —dije, con educación, cuando me lo acabé. El segundo me esperaba en su embalaje—. ¿Quién es?

—Me llamo Santiago. Conozco el sitio donde te hemos encontrado como la palma de mi mano.

Mientras empezaba a comerme el segundo sándwich con más calma, me dije a mí mismo con tono de burla que no se lo conocía suficiente, o todos esos muertos no se hubieran levantado del subsuelo.

—Soy Nico —me presenté—. ¿Qué es ese lugar?

—Se llama la Huaca de la Luna. —El nombre lo dijo en español, claramente, pero no entendí la primera palabra. Él me sacó de la duda—: Una huaca es un sepulcro o un templo muy típico en la zona de los Andes.

Casi escupo la comida.

—¡¿Estoy en América del Sur?!

Aquello no sorprendió para nada a Santiago. No debería haberlo dicho, porque me haría parecer un vagabundo y me ganaría problemas, pero es que me salió de dentro.

—Sí. En el noroeste de Perú. —Su calma en ese rostro anciano me dio mala espina y deseé haber tenido un arma en mi mano. Hasta que decidió sacarse un truco de la manga—. Los has visto, ¿verdad? Los esqueletos.

Estuve a punto de levantarme y saltar por la ventana. Aquello parecía el típico escenario donde un monstruo es amable contigo e intenta acercarse lo máximo posible para que sientas confianza y luego te devore.

—Sí —dije, con precaución. Tenía suficiente comida en la barriga para defenderme y huir si era necesario. Aunque mi cuerpo seguía gritando en contra de un viaje por las sombras—. ¿Usted también los ve?

—Puedo sentirlos, sé que se mueven, aunque no puedo verles directamente. Por las noches despiertan y piden justicia por su ejecución. La primera vez que visité la Huaca de la Luna de noche tenía un rostro igual que el tuyo. Estaba aterrorizado.

—¿Qué ocurrió allí? —pregunté. La sensación de peligro descendía en favor de la curiosidad.

—Si los has visto, habrás visto de dónde salen. Y cómo salen. —Yo asentí—. Hace mil quinientos años, la cultura Moche sacrificaba en ritual a los guerreros que hacían prisioneros. Unos investigadores amigos míos hicieron excavaciones en 2001, hace ya un tiempo, y descubrieron que los degollaban y luego o bien los enterraban en hoyos, o los tiraban por la sala, o los exponían colgados de las paredes. Siempre les descarnaban a cuchillo después de morir y siempre les arrancaban algunos de sus miembros en esos rituales. Por eso… —hizo una señal de amplitud que entendí como una descripción de lo esparcidos que estaban los huesos—. Es horrible pensar que lo último que vería un guerrero derrotado será a sacerdotes degollando y descuartizando a sus compañeros en una sala llena de cadáveres expuestos.

—¿Qué espera de mí? —le pregunté, después de unos segundos silenciosos.

—Necesito que me digas exactamente dónde están enterrados y que me ayudes a calmarlos hasta que pueda sacarles de ahí. Las excavaciones de 2001 acabaron a medias. Se descubrió otra capa debajo de la que desenterraron y sé que hay más víctimas, tú las has visto. Sé que no eres un chico corriente. Aunque sea sólo para darles un poco de paz… ¿me ayudarías?

A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que conocía el mundo de los semidioses, me figuré que un humano corriente que puede ver a los muertos era poco habitual. Decidí guardarme el hecho de que era semidiós y acepté.

Santiago me dejó dormir todo lo que quise hasta la noche, cuando decidimos volver allí. Aunque dormía en una cómoda cama con colchón, las pesadillas sobre Bianca y esos muertos del templo me persiguieron y desperté sudando, al atardecer.

Salí del cuarto. Santiago me esperaba sentado con un montón de utensilios que no reconocía. Me figuré que sería para apuntar al milímetro dónde estaban los huesos. Me empujó a comer algo más (esta vez era caldo de carne que había hecho él mismo) y nos dirigimos a la Huaca de la Luna.

—¿Ves esas ruinas de allí? —me señaló cuando salimos de la ciudad. Estaban algo alejadas del templo al que nos dirigíamos—. Es la Huaca del Sol. Excavar allí fue mucho más relajado, era el templo donde gobernaban los reyes de la cultura Moche. Los pocos muertos que había allí descansaban en paz.

—¿Tiene usted poderes para saber si están tranquilos?

—Supongo que sí —se rio—. A veces simplemente las personas tienen más conexión con los que se han ido que no con los vivos.

No sé qué le hizo pensar a Santiago que yo era como él. No tenía la menor idea de qué era ser semidiós. Quizás su limitado don también le daban la intuición de identificar a personas como yo. No me preguntó nada en ningún momento. Se preocupó de darme comida y darle un descanso a los muertos. Debo reconocer que en ese momento una persona que requería de tan pocas explicaciones era lo que necesitaba.

Estábamos solos en el templo cuando abrimos sus puertas. En la cima de la pirámide podía verse un pequeño resplandor a pesar de la mezcla de luces del atardecer, de la ciudad y de la luna.

—Ya han salido —dije. Me vi en la necesidad de decirle algo que quizás él no sabía—. Hay que ir con cuidado. Los esqueletos me persiguieron ayer. Pero no pueden pasar de la rampa.

Santiago me miró con preocupación. Supongo que pensó que era más grave de lo que esperaba o que yo tenía menos de humano de lo que él esperaba.

Ascendimos por la rampa con tranquilidad. Santiago iba delante, señalando algunas zonas de interés. La noche anterior yo me había perdido, así que era de utilidad saber dónde me encontraba. Tuvimos que rodear varias paredes y subir unas escaleras antes de llegar al punto donde aterricé. El resplandor era débil, pero seguía allí.

Los muertos seguían clamando justicia cuando llegamos.

—¿Les oyes?

—Sí —le aseguré.

—Yo también. Pero sus voces no me permiten distinguir un lugar.

—Yo sí puedo.

Entonces no acababa de entender el concepto de la Niebla, pero me figuré que estaba actuando un poco sobre él. Quizás sólo podía cruzarla con su oído y necesitaba algo más para acabar de dispersarla.

Con la cabeza más clara y sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, me resultó sorprendentemente fácil activar mi radar.

—Hay docenas de sitios. Algunos están enterrados más profundos que otros.

—No te preocupes por eso, un arqueólogo tiene muchas maneras de ordenar las tres dimensiones de un yacimiento —explicó con una sonrisa. Reconozco que no entendí nada.

Me puse en el centro de la estancia y no me hizo falta forzar la situación: la influencia de los muertos me provocó una lluvia de imágenes sobre Bianca y mis pesadillas y todo se repitió igual que la noche anterior. Todos los huesos empezaron a salir de sus agujeros y a recomponerse en los mismos esqueletos.

—No te muevas —me aconsejó Santiago. Muy acertado, porque tuve la enorme tentación de salir corriendo.

—¿Puedes verlos?

—Emborronados, como fantasmas. Es como si algo me nublara la visión. Puedo ver de dónde salen, que es lo más importante. ¿Y tú?

—Tan claros como el agua limpia —confesé. Para distraerme del hecho que montañas de huesos con aspecto peligroso se me echaban encima, le expliqué—: Es la Niebla, una magia que hace que los humanos corrientes no puedan ver lo sobrenatural. Algunos como tú sí pueden hacerlo, al parecer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no eres humano?

—A medias —me limité a decir. No estaba en posición de aceptar lo que era. Aún no.

Los esqueletos estaban ya a un metro de nosotros. Me resultó revelador que no me estuvieran amenazando con unirme a sus filas. Esta vez sí que pude ver las ataduras que algunos tenían. A pesar de ello, su clamor me ensordecía e intentaba hacer que me encogiera en el suelo para llorar por Bianca por enésima vez.

—No os preocupéis, os sacaremos de aquí —dijo Santiago a los esqueletos. Éstos no le hicieron caso y se dio cuenta, así que lo intentó en español de nuevo. Sin éxito. Las calaveras me miraban todas a mí—. Prueba tú.

El más cercano de los esqueletos se quedó ahí esperando, sin una pierna, pero perfectamente equilibrado, sin dejar de clamar justicia y venganza. Puse un dedo encima de su esternón. El contacto físico, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, tenía que ser importante.

—Estamos aquí para ayudaros. Descansad tranquilos. Mi amigo Santiago es vuestro amigo también. Os sacará de aquí. Tened paciencia.

A pesar de los más de mil años que nos separaban (y posiblemente también la lengua), lo entendieron. Primero miraron a Santiago. Quizás la Niebla se disipó para él, porque le vi sorprendido y asustado igual que lo estaba yo. Tener a varios esqueletos mirándote a la cara podría hacer correr a cualquier mortal desprevenido. Intuí por la similitud de palabras que Santiago les dijo en español que les ayudaría a descansar pronto.

—Parece que te hacen caso ahora —dije.

Los esqueletos empezaron a desmontarse con calma como si fueran robots y volvieron a enterrarse solos. Las voces se disiparon y todo quedó en el silencio que tenía que estar.

—Menuda experiencia —comentó Santiago—. Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Pasamos una hora o dos marcando los puntos de donde habían salido los huesos. Santiago usó metros y marcó con una máquina las coordenadas exactas. Yo le iba cantando también la profundidad para que lo anotase. Quizás llegamos a apuntar cincuenta puntos distintos.

—Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda. En las próximas excavaciones lo sacaremos todo y les daremos reposo. Siempre guardamos los huesos en espacios bien protegidos después de limpiarlos a conciencia. El trabajo de laboratorio es lo más importante de la arqueología. Es lo que nos dice qué ha pasado en cada lugar y a cada persona.

—De nada —musité. Además de no saber qué decir, estaba intentando librarme aún de los horrores que los esqueletos me habían hecho ver por su propia naturaleza.

Cuando recogimos, volvimos a su apartamento en silencio. Yo no tenía ningún sueño, a pesar de que necesitaba un descanso. Santiago se puso a ordenar todo lo que había recopilado, que no era poco. Quizás se estuvo otra hora así.

Mientras esperaba, y después de lo que había experimentado en la Huaca de la Luna, mi lamento por Bianca estaba dando un giro. Quizás, ni que fuera, hubiera una manera de despedirme de ella. No quería pensar que podía devolverla a la vida, pero quería verla.

—Supongo que me iré pronto —dije, cuando vi que Santiago acababa su trabajo y se sentaba—. Tengo algo que hacer lejos de aquí.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias de nuevo por lo que has hecho. Puedes volver cuando quieras. Este es un sitio seguro para ti.

Yo asentí. Me pareció poco respetuoso simplemente desaparecer mientras él estuviera dormido o estando en otra habitación, así que me levanté y usé todas las fuerzas que había recuperado en las últimas horas para crear otro viaje por las sombras. Nos dijimos adiós y salté, sin saber del todo dónde aterrizaría.

* * *

—Y eso es todo, supongo —terminó Nico—. No aterricé en Estados Unidos, obviamente, pero no tardé tanto en llegar.

Will se estaba tumbado cerca de Nico, que se había quedado sentado.

—Eso no es una historia de terror —dijo Will. Nico bufó—. Bueno, sí, pero… No sé, me ha parecido bonito. Y desde luego no es la típica historia de semidiós tampoco.

—Pues qué cosas te parecen bonitas, yo estaba cagado de miedo casi todo el tiempo —se quejó el hijo de Hades. Se tumbó de cara a Will, quien le estaba sonriendo—. Pero en fin, si te ha gustado no me quejaré.

—¿Has sabido algo más de Santiago?

—No, no le he vuelto a ver. Intenté llegar hasta su casa una vez, pero fallé.

—¿Crees que sabía que eras un semidiós?

—A saber. Quizás pensó que yo era un espíritu perdido, a pesar de que más personas me vieran, no lo sé. O quizás ya había visto a otros semidioses de su tierra antes. Lo que sé es que es como Rachel. Tiene su don particular y la Niebla no le afectaba tanto como a otras personas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Contar aquella experiencia sacada de una época tan oscura resultó algo demoledor para Nico, así que se dijo que no había nada de malo en buscar la calma y abrazó a Will.

—No soy tonto, sé qué es lo que querías —le dijo.

—Soy transparente para ti, ya lo he asumido —se rio Will, enterrándole en su pecho.

—Pero me ha dado la oportunidad de explicarte algo más de mi pasado. Un poco de mi carga ha desaparecido. Gracias.

—Te escucharé siempre que quieras —sentenció, acompañándolo con un beso en el pelo.

Una noche de Halloween se convirtió en una velada para rememorar a los muertos. Una historia para recordarlos y la paz para honrarlos.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> DEP (2018) Santiago Uceda, Co-director de los yacimientos de la Huaca del Sol y de la Luna


End file.
